Friends With Benefits
by RileySturleson
Summary: Spock and Kirk have an... interesting relationship. Will that all change when feelings are revealed after a musky love session? Contains: Mature Language, Heavy Smutt, KirkxSppock


"Mr. Sulu, how much time until we arrive at New Vulcan."

"Approximately four hours, Captain."

I nodded and leaned back in my chair, swiveling back and forth to observe the bridge. Behind me, i head the elevator doors slide open, and my first officer, Spock, appeared beside me. He nodded at me and said, "Captain, your presence has been requested in the medical bay." I spun to face him, my blue eyes meeting his chocolate ones briefly. I felt my heart skip a beat. "What could bones possibly want now?" Spock winked at me and quickly looked around to see if anyone saw. I smirked and nodded, standing up and walking to the elevator. Spock followed me, and as soon as he was in the elevator, the doors slid shut.

"I thought a vulcan never lies." I said, turning to him.

He grinned, "You seem to forget that i am not entirely vulcan, i am indeed half human, Kirk."

I chuckled, "I forget that. You are a fine liar."

"I learned from the best."

The doors of the elevator slid open once again, revealing the hallway that led to my bedroom, "My bedroom this time?"

"It is impressivly bigger than mine, Jim."

I blushed. Hearing him say my name... it sent chills up my spine and heat to my lower areas. As far as i know, I am the only one who Spock has allowed to see his _true _self. Knowing that makes my heart flutter. You see, i am in love with Spock. But i would never admit it to him. However, somehow i managed to convince him to participate in a sort of 'friends with benefits' relationship. It isn't exactly what i wanted, but at least i can be with him.

We walked silently down the long hallway toward my cabin. Once at the door, i said, "Four hours should definitely be enough time, eh?" Spock looked over at me, "Logically speaking, Jim, it should only take an hour, maximum." I rolled my eyes and opened the door, "Just shut up and go inside, Spock." He nodded and entered the dark room.

Once inside, i shoved him against the door. I stood in front of him and hungrily pressed my lips to his. He gasped and i took the opportunity to allow my tongue to slip into his mouth, exploring his cavernous opening. His own tongue pressed against mine and they entangled in a passionate and seductive dance. He blushed, making his light green face grown even greener. I smirked and began unbuttoning his jeans. "Feisty aren't we today, Jim?" He said, breaking the kiss. I nibbled his neck, the use of my name sending waves of heat to my already hard member. I pulled his jeans down, letting them fall to his ankles, and poked his boner, "Seems like i am not the only one excited here." he blushed again, biting his lip in embarrassment. -Damn i love it when he shows his emotions- i thought. I kissed him again. I moaned in my mouth as i pulled his boxers down, letting them fall onto his pants.

His thick manhood sprung up. I smiled and pulled the edge of his shirt up over his head and tossed it across the room. I heard it hit something and then a shatter. Spock laughed, "I think you broke your lamp." I bit my lip -fuck i love his laugh-.I kissed his shoulder bones, leaving kiss marks along them. he smiled and bucked his hips. I got down on my knees in front of him and licked his long stalk, abruptly taking his full length into my mouth. He moaned and wound his fingers through my hair, bucking his hips to force himself deeper into my mouth. I could feel him coming close, and the pre cum was filling my mouth, so i broke contact and stood up. He whined and pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. I grinned and picked him up, allowing him to slip his jeans and boxers off, before i threw him onto his back on the bed. I climbed on top of him, unzipping my jeans. He scrambled to remove my shirt, ripping the collar in the process, "I'm sorry... i ripped it.." He said. I ignored him and kissed him. He tossed the shirt on the floor beside us and kissed me back. I lifted his legs so they wrapped around my body, pulling out my own member. I reached over to my bedside table and opened the drawer, fumbling around for the bottle of lube i kept there. I found nothing. I swore unde rmy breath, "Damn, i left the lube in your room." Spock wrapped his arms around my neck ,"It is alright. I can take you... dry..." I looked at his flushed face, looking for any uncertaintly. I found nothing but pure lust and determination. "Are you sure?" He nodded. I kissed him, positioning myself at his entrance. Decided it would be best to go in quick, i shoved my entire length into his previously streched hole. He screamed out in both pain and pleasure. I froze, fumbling to make sure he was alright, "Spock, spock baby are you okay?" He nodded and said through gasping breaths, "yeah... just,,, give me some... time to get used to it..." I did as he said, and waited until he was reading before i began to actually make love to him. I thrust in and out, going deeper each time, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Spock moaned out, yelling my name and phrases like, "Oh yes..." "harder." "Oh fuck,jim." I was so wrapped up in the pleasure and Spock's facial expressions that it caught me off guard when i came. My warm baby seed filled his entrance, dripping out around my cock. He came not long after i did, gasping out in relief and clawing into my back. I forced myself to not fall limp on top of him out of fear that i would crush him. Instead, i pulled out and feel onto my side next to him. SPock rolled over to face me. I grinned at his cum covered body. I sat up, grabbing the towel that was on the floor from my shower earlier and tossed it to him, "Wipe off your chest." He seemed to pout, but i ignored this expression, pulling my jeans up completely and buckling them. Spock watched me carefully.

"Is it wrong... captain... that each time we... do _this... _my love for you just grows stronger?" His voice was love, embarrassment filled his eyes. I froze. "i.. i know this is supposed to be casual... just friends with benefits as you called it before... but i can't help it. When i am with you, my emotions boil to the surface, and i am afraid that i can not hide it anymore."

I hessitated. Spock's declaration of love has caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say. Spock stood up and walked over to where his jeans lay. He pulled them up, not bothering to put on his boxers, and said, "Perhaps i should take my leave now..." He headed for the door and i walked towards him, stopping him by grabbing his wrist. He stopped and turned towards me, his dark brown eyes looking back. I met them, "Spock... i love you, too." He smiled, his small vulcan face lighting up with joy, "You do? I was afraid that you would reject me, so i kept to myself." I smiled back at him and nodded. He hugged me tightly, "I love you, Jim." I hugged him back, "you know, i loved you since i met you but i didnt tell you because i was afraid that you would reject me too." He laughed.

All eyes were on us when we entered the bridge after getting dressed. I soon found out why. Bones was standing next to chekov, talking to him about something. Then it hit me why they were staring. They knew that we weren't in the medical bay. _The knew. _

I smirked and turned to Spock, "Fuck it." Then i leaned into him and kissed him in front of everyone.

**The End**


End file.
